


Matches

by Dzuljeta



Series: Who! Advent Calendar 2018 [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Bad Wolf, Darkness, F/M, Fluff, Implications, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor and Rose find themselves in an unfamiliar place, the December dark not feeling welcoming at all...





	Matches

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.
> 
>  
> 
> The words chosen as chapter titles for this series are not supposed to be a part of any posted Advent Calendar challenge (of which there are many), because I have barely come up on the fact they existed not long ago (they weren't there when I needed them) and I couldn't turn my intended ideas around so quickly. :)

**Advent Calendar 2018, day five**

* * *

 

**Matches**

 

This was never supposed to happen. The Doctor and Rose were never supposed to be brutally kicked out of the rented room merely for talking too loud.

Apparently, some other visitors have heard something else inside their chatter, perhaps something resembling shagging.

Instead of whining, however, they have left the place laughing. “Told you nothing good could come from trying to convince them we're...what?”

The Doctor shrugged. “Does it matter now? My plan to show you some of the ways these people celebrate Christmas has failed. I'm so sorry! It was never my idea to make you uncomfortable, let alone-”

“It's okay. All we need is to find the TARDIS, yeah?”

The Time Lord exhaled. “How do you suggest we do that? It’s too dark even for me!”

Rose rolled her eyes at him, knowing admitting he was unable to do something must’ve been driving the Doctor mad.

“It’s December. Of course it’s dark,” Rose spoke quietly. “But you have me!”

“I know and I am extremely happy about that, trust me, Rose, but how does it change things? I have never felt so useless! Bringing you there for you to only be out in the cold again!”

Rose inhaled. “Are you worried about the darkness or about the cold? Make your choice!”

The Doctor blushed, for once glad Rose couldn’t see him. “I hate this situation,” he admitted. “I, I-”

“I think I should remind you of a few simple things, Doctor,” Rose breathed into him, knowing exactly where he was.  _ Bad Wolf. _

The Doctor was stunned. The girl was not supposed to remember  _ that _ , not if he’s had something to do with it.

“What do you mean?” He feigned surprise.

“Don’t do this, Doctor. Not you, too. If the dark bothers you so much… I can see my way just fine, thanks to the old girl. To Bad Wolf, if you so wish”

The Time Lord exhaled, biting his lip. All of a sudden, he realised just how important having Rose by his side has always been for him. “Of course you can, love. Of course.”

The girl was surprised. “I can?”

“I wouldn’t put it behind you you are actually a Time Lady in disguise! Rosalia, Rosalinda or some other,” he teased.

Rose muttered something under her breath.

“What?”

“Nothing. What about some of these everlasting matches of yours?”

The Doctor blinked, not understanding the reason of Rose changing the topic so suddenly. “Do you mean you wouldn’t like that, if it were possible?”

“I didn’t say that. But I really need those matches now, yeah?”

“Why?”

“Because, as of yet, I am but a human,” she breathed, feeling the old girl chastising her for these words alone because, truly, the Earthling was no longer sure of anything. If the implications the clever sentient ship have been true, then-

Rose remembered herself. “I need some warmth, you need some light, yeah?”

“I think you’re being silly, Rose!”

“Says the one who has promised we were going to have a lovely time,” she teased him lightly. “Instead, we are stuck only God knows where and-“

“Are you up for some running, love?”

There it was, that word again.

“I don’t know what you are thinking, Doctor, but such terms of endearment should be justified, yeah?”

The Doctor was stunned. Rose has always been full of surprises. “Justified how?”

“Let’s talk about it once we’re back aboard the TARDIS.”

The Time Lord shook his head. “No. I am not letting you go, if that’s what worries you, Rose.”

The Londoner sighed in relief. “Any you sure you don’t have those everlasting matches with you?”

“Why do you need them, exactly?”

Rose exhaled. “I want you to see me,” she smiled, never believing his story of not being able to see a thing. “That is, if you want?” 

She did not need to say another word, the Time Lord knowing exactly where she was. “I can always see  _ you _ , Rose. It’s not exactly complicated for me to find your lips, light or no light,” he muttered, almost ashamed. 

“Let’s make a run for the TARDIS first,” Rose suggested, suddenly realising they have been keeping things from each other for no reason at all...


End file.
